1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game darts utilized with dart boards divided into sections by wires and particularly to game darts having means to minimize or eliminate the occurrence of dart bounce-back resulting from the tip striking a wire. More particularly, the present invention relates to anti-bounce-back game darts having a point section mounted for both axial and rotational simultaneous movement relative to the body or barrel section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of darts is played throughout the world as a competitive contest. Many players are quite skilled in throwing a dart at a designated or desired location on a dartboard. The dartboards employed by serious players of the game incorporate a plurality of metal ribs to define target patterns for the board; and many games of darts require the participants to hit within predetermined target areas whose boundaries are defined by the metal ribs. As such, the ribs are fabricated from steel wire of a diameter between one or two or more millimeters. As will be described, the total area covered by these ribs is a reasonable portion of the board area. Hence, players often times hit a metal rib with the dart point. This causes the dart to bounce off the board and hence, the player receives no score. It is also determined that the better the player is, the more bounce-off he will experience due to the object and formats of various dart contests or games.
Various anti-bounce-off or anti-bounce-back game darts are known in the prior art. These include two general types of darts, darts utilizing point sections axially movably mounted in the body sections as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,915; 4,181,303 and 4,230,322, and darts utilizing point sections resiliently pivotably mounted in body sections as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,126.
While the prior art anti-bounce-back darts are generally improvements over darts having point sections rigidly mounted in the body sections, the prior art devices were not totally satisfactory as the devices were complicated and/or expensive to produce and/or required biasing springs, drag fittings or resilient coupling and/or did not minimize the bounce-back occurrence to an acceptably low level.